Mask Off
by Evoked
Summary: The chains slowly rusted, you can only hide the mask for so long


It wasn't a real chain breaking, no it was a chain far stronger then any chain, this chain binded a young salvagers mental state together. It had weakened at his parents death, it had grown weaker at his own death, the facade was breaking slowly overtime. His hope in the world cracked becoming a shell of its former state in his eyes. He hated them, they acted as if they were actual "friends." He scoffed at it, but it was his fault for getting close to him, it was his fault for growing a bond with him and now the price is his mental state.

Mask Off

3:27am

A young salvager lazily opened there eyes taking in his surroundings, he then came to his senses, that giant purple serpent knocking them and the ship out, waking up and dueling with the man he now knows as Vandahm. At first he saw him as a piece of shit that was one of those self-righteous people that made Rex's stomach churn, turns out he was right and wrong. Vandahm cared about people, but could care less about getting his hands dirty for his friends, the same couldn't be said for the driver of the aegis, he just saw these people as stepping stones, but for the first time in years since his parents passing he felt that he could have a real smile if he stayed with the dual wielding driver.

Rex stepped out of bed and stretched knowing how the normal routine is, talk to his "friends" and plan where to go next, or at least that was the plan until Nia barged into Rex's room Dromarch, Tora, and Poppi trailing behind her.

The young pessimist eyed the gormotti as if he was asking "what the hell do you want?" But was soon replaced with a fake smile as im greeting her. The female driver brushed it off and eyed Rex.

"Rex have you seen Pyra?" The now serious gormotti asked in her normal fashion.

"Not at all why?" This time Rex was actually curious in what was taking place, had she died? No he would have died as well.

"Vandahm saw Pyra go to the Olethro playhouse, and then he went off alone asking to get you." She said.

"Alright then what are waiting for lets move." The male driver replied.

3:36am-Olethro Playhouse

A pair of scythes met a pair of dual blades as they crossed each others paths constantly each of them countering each other, Vandahm backed up standing next to Pyra.

"Im sorry Vandahm I tried to not let you guys get involved but I…." She trailed off knowing that she was a burden once again towards Rex, Poppi, Nia, and everyone else.

Vandham only nodded in reply charging back into battle this time crossing paths with a certain dark aegis-Malos.

"Give it up you damn mercenary!"

Malos rushed Vandham sending a kick followed up by a slash near the face, the kick landed on his stomach and counterd the cut he was about to receive.

"You don't know when you're out matched do ya!?" Vandahm sent his own attacks at Malos who was evading with ease.

Akhos leaped up and sent a furry of slashes towards Pyra, she closed her eyes ready for the inevitable, the pain never came she lifted her eyes to see what had stopped it ...Rex. She wasn't surprised at all he truly was her hero at the end of the day and she was just the damsel in distress she smiled sadly.

"You ok Pyra?" Rex asked once again not asking with his heart but with his mask.

The chains rattled.

Pyra nodded as Nia and Tora stood side-to-side with Poppi and Dromarch.

"Tch annoying little shits! Lets do it Akhos!" Malos said earning a grunt from Akhos.

Akhos charged Nia and there paths crossed constant attacks meeting each other. Wait..only one blade in Akhos' hand? She knew what was coming but she couldn't react fast enough. Behind her was Obrona with a gleeful look on her face as she slashed Nia's shoulder blood leaking out.

"My lady!" Dromach yelled rushing to her aid.

"Oh this would make a great cliché novel." Akhos said pushing his red framed glasses up.

Akhos ran to the aid of Malos who was fending off both Tora and Rex's attacks. Tora rushed with Poppi using the drill shield in attempt to strike Malos down only to result in a kick that winded him out followed by a slash that knocked him into the steps.

It was now only Rex and Vandahm,Vandam who was propping an injured Nia up by the steps before returning to Rex's side.

"Alright kid lets see what you're made of!" The mercenary said.

The chains rattled

"Yeah!" The boy in blue garbs replied.

"Akhos split them up were taking care of that damn mercenary first." The anti-aegis said.

"Right!" Akhos replied Obrona standing behind him.

Each took a blade and rushed Rex and Pyra while Malos delt with Vandahm.

"You have seen it all right!? The weapons, ships, and lives ready to invade Morardain!"

The blade carved into Vandahms side resulting in a screech in pain.

Akhos ceased his attacks against Rex and ran to Vandhem.

The chains rattled

The chains are rusty

Panic set into Rex's eyes Tora was being tended to by Poppi, and Nia by Dromarch. Vandahm could no longer hold his own he was a bloody mess. The ether flow was cut off by Akhos a power that was demonstrated by Akhos during his attack on HQ.

Would Vandahm die?

The chains rattled

The chains got rusted more and more

No...for once in his life he saw a friend…..an almost father-figure to him he wouldn't let Malos take that.

But it still happened

Before Rex could react Vandahm was struck by a dark pulse surging from Malos' hand, his now cold and lifeless body fell.

"You gotta make to Elysium...live for her."

He believed that he cared for them ...and yet Rex couldn't he believed that Vandahm could make him a better person one way or another.

He broke his trust.

The chains shattered

The chains held the mask together

The mask fell off

The mask

The mask

The mask

The mask

A light chuckle came from the young boy these chuckles turned into laughs, the now manic salvager could only laugh now.

Pyra eyed him horrified.

"R-rex?" She asked him with worry

His head jerked at her voice.

"You dumb bitch!"

Shock crawled onto her face as Nia, Malos, and others eyed him in surprise.

"What the bloody hell?" Nia asked herself.

He could no longer bottle these emotions up he gripped the sword tightly and launched himself towards Malos.

"Im gonna kill you then im gonna kill everyone else here!" Rex yelled in a manic tone as the dark aegis crossed swords with the boy.

"You finally broke huh? Or were you always broken?" This caused Rex to apply more force into his sword.

"Aghhhhhhh!"

The swords unlocked and Malos kicked Rex who was now on the floor.

"So long kid!"

Malos raised his sword ready to kill Rex

execution style.

"Rexxxx!" Pyra yelled before a bright light swarmed through the playhouse.

Her body specifically was emerged into the bright light, Rex took this as a chance to back up towards Pyra.

"Pyra...once we get out of this im gonna fucking kill you."

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" The voice didn't sound like Pyra's, Rex whipped his head and eyed the blond.

"I am Mythra...Pyra she's another self that I constructed, also if you shit talk me again you are going to regret it."

She gave off an ominous vibe that Rex hadn't seen from Pyra.

"Mythra welcome back!"

The broken chains were gone only a dark void in its stead.

But that void felt peaceful.

Note: I won't insert the fight scene lack of motivation and its the same as the original

9:47am

Olethro playhouse

Everyone had stayed silent after Rex's out burst and Mythra had swapped back to Pyra after the fight, and a funeral had just been done.

Pyra felt guilty had she been the cause of what Rex had felt...or was he always like this.

A voice spoke to her it was Mythra.

"Pyra let me talk to that self centered brat"

"W-what ok Mythra but don't be to harsh…."

Pyra had transformed into Mythra and she had walked towards Rex ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Hey jackass!"she yelled.

He only looked at her with dead eyes.

"You know how weak you are!? You woke me up from my slumber you are utterly useless its fucking disgusting."

He could only eye her he was tired of this far to tired. But he would try and actually grow bonds with them even if his mask has fallen off.

Note: I haven't written anything in a whole year so I made this to get hyped I know this is a hot piece of garbage but this was made as a test run I guess.


End file.
